courtlylovefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Catriona Reede
Princess Catriona Reede is the third child of King Angus Reede III and Queen Aileen Watson. She is eleven minutes older than her twin, Callum Reede. She is known for being engaged to Prince Cadogan Arwell for a short period of time before his death. She is involved in an incestuous relationship with her brother, Blane. History Early History Catriona was born the elder of her twin brother, Callum by eleven minutes. At the point of her birth, her father, King Angus Reede III had not yet inherited the thone. She was the first female child in her family, and her father often doted upon her. Until the age of nine, she was allowed to spend most of her time pestering and playing with her brothers Angus, Blane and Callum. When she was nine, her mother finally forced her into studying womanly pursuits, despite Catriona's proclimation of wanting to become a knight. By all accounts, she was a poor student and never properly applied herself. Engagements with France & Wales When Catriona was nearing fifteen, Scotland and France began to have talks of forming an alliance and marrying Catriona to their crown prince, Auguste Beaumont. Scotland and France were in the process of negotiating her dowry when the 1438 Highland Uprising broke out and put all negotiations on hold. Toward the end of the Uprising, the Welsh took the opportunity to attack Edinburgh while all armies were in the North fighting highlanders. The subsequent attack came to be called the Welsh Battle. They forced Queen Aileen Watson to choose between the slaughter of everyone in the castle, or the marriage of the eldest princess, Catriona, to the Welsh prince Cadogan Arwell. With no other option, Aileen agreed and a treaty was signed and Catriona's had was promised away in marriage. The French, reasonably upset and offended that the princess they had thought was engaged to their prince. They managed to negotiate their choice in a replacement and win their demanded dowry, and as a result Princess Edana was chosen to take Catriona's place in the engagement to Auguste Beaumont.' Ending of Welsh Engagement & Relationship with Blane She was eighteen when the 1438 Highland Uprising ended and her family returned home. King Angus was displeased to learn the details about the Welsh Battle and the fact that his eldest daughter's hand had been promised in the process. The Welsh came to claim Catriona, and during their say, Catriona's betrothed and their lord and master, Prince Cadogan Arwell took sick and eventually died. The Welsh insisted that they take Catriona with them, but the Scottish refused. This created bad blood between the two countries, which was not to be sorted out for several years. During the time between the end of the war and the Welsh coming to collect her, Catriona had spent several nights walking the moors alone. One of these nights, her brother Blane, surprised her and kissed her. Catriona avoided Blane for sometime after that, before once again being surprised by him on the moor where he once again put on the moves. This time Catriona gave in fully, and they began an intimate relation that has been ongoing since. Friendship and Almost-Engagement to Henrik Klausen Following King Henrik Klausen IV's corronation, he proceeded to take a grand tour of European countries that recieve him. He spent some time in Scotland, where he made the acquainence of Catriona. They became rather good friends, and continued to write to one another frequently. King Angus took notice, and after some time, sent a letter to Henrik asking him of his intentions toward Catriona, and whether they intended to marry. Henrik and Catriona were very close to consenting to her father's ideals, before Henrik met Catriona's sister, Fiona. Henrik decided to wed Fiona instead. Despite this, Catriona and Henrik are still close friends. Facts *She is played by Trinity the Taboo, an admin on the site. *Her name was spelled Catronia for some time, before being switched to Catriona. *Her play by was once Anna Lutoskin. Category:The Scottish Court Category:Princesses